


Put Your Wings On Me

by onotherflights



Series: Prompt fills & Ficlets [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: anon requested - "Hymn for the weekend. Victuuri. Pretty please."





	Put Your Wings On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend the James Bay cover x

Somehow, and Yuuri didn’t think it was possible, Victor was even more affectionate when he was drinking wine. Vodka just put him in the mood to dance, among other things. It was Malbec that put that soft twinkle in his eyes. 

Yuuri watched him from across the room, his husband lounging in their bed with his empty glass abandoned on the night-table beside him. 

“Come lay with me, my Yuuri.” 

He chuckled, looking back down to his laptop. Even with his glasses on, the text in front of him was beginning to blur into a series of words repeated over and over. It only took another groaning plea from the bed to convince him to put away his work for the time being. Victor was always a distraction, but he made sure to only whine for attention when Yuuri was at a good place in his work. 

After closing the laptop, he walked the short distance to the bed and crawled onto it. Victor happily pushed the sheets back, patting the right side of the bed and welcoming him in. Yuuri instantly felt warm, cuddling into his side. 

Victor’s fingers gently touched his hip, as if by way of greeting. They slowly traveled up and under the hem of Yuuri’s sweater, roaming the small of his back. He closed his eyes, content to fall asleep like that. An after-lunch nap couldn’t hurt. Just as he was about to let it happen, Victor’s hand moved further up still, to his shoulder blades. He remained there, tracing the curve of the muscles there over and over.

“What are you doing?” 

“Mapping.”

Yuuri laughed softly again, raising a brow, “What are you mapping, love?”

The beaming smile that graced Victor’s lips at the term of endearment was almost comical in its eagerness, and Yuuri hadn’t even had a sip. Maybe it was airborne. 

“Your wings,” was his answer. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but even that was with the utmost fondness, and warmth heating up his cheeks. 

Sleep was heavy as it pressed down on them, and eventually gentle touches stilled as they gave in to it. 


End file.
